Snowy Eyes and Sandy Hair
by Poke-chan
Summary: Hinata runs into Temari while on her way home. Hinata invites her in out of the sudden down pour. One thing leads to another and... I'll let you find out! TemaxHina PLOT!... ish Crappy plot.
1. Hello

**Disclaimer: No, Naruto is not mine! I never claimed it was. Who's stupid enough to think it is?**

A/N: This is the answer to a yuri challenge I happened upon. It will be a TemXHina fic and hopefully one with a plot. I hope you all enjoy and read on!

Please rate and review, anything goes, flames and all! So let me know if you didn't like anything. Now let the story begin!

**Snowy Eyes and Sandy Hair  
**

It was a cloudy day in the Village of Leaf, a shy, white-eyed girl walked home. She was in a bit of a rush to reach her destination before the clouds overhead decided to release their heavy load upon the town. The young, seventeen year old Konoichi usually had amazing reflexes but they failed her at this time.

In her rush she ran headlong into another person. Before she could react Hinata was on the ground, sitting in a puddle of mud left by this morning's small shower. And from what her shinobi senses could tell her, so was the person she had knocked into. Hinata jumped up and offered her hand to the person but they were also n their feet. The Hyuuga girl looked up and white eyes met a pair of dark green ones. Her face's color deepened to a rich pink with embaressment and shame for knocking over an ambassator. Temari looked a little suprised that she hadn't been able to move aside and avoid the younger girl.

"Oh, T-Temari-san! I'm s-sorry! I-I didn't mean to knock y-you d-down." Came her stuttering voice. Hinata's face was still pink but as Temari smiled and waved off the apology a small, shy, little smile came to Hinata's face.

"No problem. You look like you're in a bit of a rush." she said as she brushed off some dirt from her black dress.

"Y-yes, I'm t-trying to get home b-before the rain co-" suddenly the heavens opened and rain fell in sheets on top of the many heads still outdoors. Hinata and Temari ducked under a store's deck.

The rain poured, wetting their feet. They looked out to the streets to see them empty. When rain came even the civilians could move at shinobi – worthy speeds. It always amazed Hinata that people could reach highs that were thought unattainable for them with the right motivation. She glanced towards the woman next to her and something clicked in her mind.

"Um, Temari-san," the Sand Konoichi looked at her, "What are you doing in Konoha, if you don't mind me asking?" Hinata questioned. She hadn't seen the blonde woman for a while so she thought that there might be something wrong.

She just chuckled and gave a grin. "Oh, me? Well, I'm here to help out with the Chuunin Exams, just making sure no one sneaks in who's not supposed to be here."

Hinata nodded and remembered that it was the end of June, on the first day of July the Exams were to start, she was one of the people who had been asked to over see the first part of the exam, along with Neji and Sasuke, the three of them having the best eyes in the entire village. Naturally she had said yes and was to make sure only truly ready Genin were passed on to the Forest of Death. It was a big job and it had escaped her completely. She really owned Temari one. Both girls looked back up at the dark sky and Temari let out a sigh. Hinata had forgotten that she was from the desert and didn't normally deal with weather such as rain. Hinata could tell that it wasn't going to let up this time, like it had in the morning. She looked over at Temari.

"Um, where are you staying?" she asked.

"Across town." She answered with a sigh. "Do you know anywhere nearby I could bunk at for the night?" Hinata was glad; she could help out in that way.

The Hyuuga complex was almost empty because of all the last minute missions before the Exams. Hinata, Neji and some elderly distant relatives were all that were left in the huge houses. The younger girl gave a nod and motioned for Temari to follow her.

**TBC…**

A/n: I'm not done here! I know this first part was short but I will try to make the others longer. Please R&R! No sugar coating! Bye now!


	2. First Kiss

**Disclaimer: No, Naruto is not mine! I never claimed it was. Who's stupid enough to think it is?**

A/N: Hey! Thanks to the seven people who reviewed but I need more! Please! They keep me alive! You don't want me to die do you? I hope you all liked chapter one! Here's number two! I'll try to make it longer. Here goes nothing! AWAY!!

**Snowy Eyes and Sandy Hair**

In two minutes they arrived at the front gates of the Hyuuga Complex. Hinata led the way to her room; no way she was chancing someone finding Temari somewhere else. She opened the door and let Temari in before she closed it. The Sand Konoichi stood by the door looking uneasy at being inside the room of the house of the most important and oldest families in all of the Hidden Villages. Hinata grabbed a towel from her privet bathroom and handed it to the girl. Temari took it and smiled. Hinata went back and got one for herself. When she came back out Temari was trying to dry her clothes, one look told her that they were both soaked to the bone.

She walked over to her dresser and pulled out two large shirts, two pairs of underwear, and sweat pants. Hinata handed half to Temari and then started to lay hers out on the bed.

"Um, do you want to get dressed first?" the Hyuuga asked.

Temari looked startled for a minute and then said, "What difference does it make? Aren't we going to get dressed here anyway?"

"No, in the bathroom. All of them have something special done to them so that Byakugan can't see into it." Years ago someone in the main branch had found a substance that Byakugan couldn't see through unless enormous amounts of strain and chakra were used. Hinata couldn't tell her those details, but this was enough. Temari nodded and took her clothes into the next room and closed the door. Hinata was about to pull off her shirt when Neji walked in. Hinata froze, as did Neji.

"Oops. Sorry, Hinata-sama." He left with a deep red blush of pure embarrassment on his face. Oh, the shame he'd put himself through. Hinata still hadn't moved; she felt like she was going to pass out. To avoid falling to the ground she sat on the bed. After a minute Temari came out and snapped Hinata out of her little trance. The blonde walked over to the bed and Hinata walked into the bathroom.

When she came out Temari was looking out the window into the yard where Neji and Hinabi had been sparring before the rain had come. From what they could tell through the clouds, the sun was setting and it was going to be dinner soon. Hinata had just come back from eating with Ino and Sakura when she had met up with Temari. She wasn't hungry, but Temari might be. She went out for about five minutes and came back with a plate of food and two glasses of watered-down sake.

"Temari-san, are you hungry?" she asked as she opened the door to her room. But the blonde-haired girl was nowhere to be seen. Hinata began to panic. Did Neji find her? Was she off looking around? If one of the elder members found her they would attack first, question later, or in the case of their power, never. She had to find her guest!

"No, thanks anyway," came a voice from the bathroom. Hinata put down the plate and glasses and went in to see if it was really Temari.

No doubt it was. She was sitting on the toilet; lid down, and fan propped up on the wall. She was rubbing it with a damp cloth. Hinata let out a sigh of relief. Temari was in no danger. She was safe in Hinata's room. She looked up at the white-eyed girl next to her, a single question burning a hole in her mind.

"Hey, Hinata." She looked up. "Why did you invite me into your home? I've never really been friendly to you and we hardly know each other outside inter-village missions. I feel like I'm intruding"

Hinata was shocked. Temari thought that stuff really mattered? She was stuck across town from her house; she needed to get out of the sudden drenching rain. Why would she think Hinata would leave her out there by herself?

"You were outside in a down pour. My house was close by, it was the only thing I could do. Besides, I was kind of hoping we could get to know each other better. I've always, well, wanted to be-" she stopped. No way could she say that out loud, she could hardly say it in her mind, that she wished she could be more like Temari, so strong and confedent. Never afaid to go get what you need or want. So she changed it around a little, not a lie, just smudging the truth.

"What? You wanted to be what?" Temari sat there expectantly.

"Friends. You always seem so sure of yourself and I thought that it was really great. You seem like a nice person and I just, well, wanted to get to know you better." She looked away with her signature 'Hinata Blush' firmly in place.

Temari didn't say anything for a while. She just looked at the Hyuuga heir standing in front of her, blushing like mad and staring at her feet. Temari stood, and put her hand on Hinata's shoulder. The younger girl looked up in surprise. Their eyes met for a moment and, without the slightest bit of thought; Temari bent down and kissed Hinata, on the lips. It was a dry kiss, but it meant a lot. It showed her that the Sand Ninja was kind, loving, and had love for her; it showed Temari that Hinata wasn't as shy as people said she was and that the younger girl was a pretty good kisser.

When they pulled away Hinata's face was cherry red and her eyes were wide with shock.

_'Did I just do what I think I just did? I just kissed Temari! Temari, another girl! Another ninja from another hidden village! What am I thinking?'_ Hinata's mind swirled and tried to find an answer to this question, but nothing came. The storm, that was her frantic imagination running wild, was growing and making her head swim. Was this what happened when you kissed someone?

She had always tried to imagine her first kiss, even though this wasn't really it, oh who was she kidding this was nothing like it. It had always been with Naruto, him grabbing her around the waist, pulling her close, their eyes would close and at first their lips would only brush, but soon they would press together and open. Temari's kiss had been similar, but not the same, it was dry for one, and she was a girl. Silly as it was, part of the kissing scene had been romantic music and fireworks in the background. Of course this wasn't her really first kiss. She'd had a dry kiss before. Kiba had been, according to Shino, flirting with her all day and they were about to head home when he tapped her shoulder. She had spun around and their lips had met. Kiba swore it was an accident but even Akamaru knew better. And yet this one was still different, unexpected, but completely different.

Temari stood there looking at Hinata leaning against the closed door. It was a good thing nobody could see into the bathroom. Temari was worried, Hinata looked like she was going to pass out. The girl was pale and her eyes were a bit frantic. Her eyes were settled on the floor but it didn't look like she was really seeing anything. What had Temari done? She had really like the Hyuuga for a while time but never said or done anything. Now they had kissed and the object of any affections she had was looking like she was going to flip; and if that happened Temari was in for it in more ways than one.

Suddenly she was reminded of something, the look in her eye was different but the stiff and almost guarded body language was all the same. Gaara had been like this once, after the Chuunin exam when they had all met the group of Leaves (as they called the group of Konoha Shinobi). His eyes had been a bit crazier and there was a danger of coming within five meters of him, but the principle was the same, Hinata's mind was holding a raging storm. Back then Temari couldn't really do anything to help her little brother get through his episode but she was here and could help Hinata. And that's what she'd do.

She walked up to her and wrapped her arms around Hinata's shoulders. Temari pulled the younger girl closer to her and made a shushing noise in her ear. They began to rock back and forth. Hinata didn't flinch away like Temari had expected her to but she still didn't move at all. Temari gave the girl a small squeeze and whispered, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to get so shaken up. Please, I won't do it again, I promise."

Hinata shook her head. Temari didn't quite understand what that meant until her lips met with the Hyuuga's again. At first it was she who froze but she soon got over her shock and kissed back. She ran her tongue over Hinata's lips asking for entrance. She hesitated for a moment and then her lips parted. Temari dived in, exploring the moist cavern with her wet muscle. At first Hinata just stayed still then, unexpectedly she moved against the Sand Ninja's tongue. They kissed for a while more and then pulled away, out of breath. They looked at each other until Hinata's blush got to much and she passed out, the smallest trace of a smile on her face.

**TBC…**

A/N: Yea, that wasn't much longer. So, was it good or did you want to gouge your eyes out half way through? Let me know bye bye!!


	3. Unexpected

**Disclaimer: No, Naruto is not mine! I never claimed it was. Who's stupid enough to think it is?**

A/N: Chapter three! Yay! Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! You don't know how much they mean to me!  
Naruto: Yeah, you should see her when she reads them.  
Sasuke: It's really creepy, she gets all happy and stuff.  
Lee: It's kind of cute!  
Gaara: It makes me sick.  
Poke: Shut up Gaara!  
Gaara: Make me! You're writing a story about my sister being a lesbian!  
Sasuke: He has a point…  
Poke: Shut up all of you! On with my story!

**_Snowy Eyes and Sandy Hair_**

Temari looked down at the girl in her arms; she should get her to bed. The Sand ninja stood up and lifted up the girl bridal style. She laid her in the bed and covered her with the blankets. She was about to walk away and sleep on the floor when Hinata grabbed her hand. Temari took one look at the lavender-shaded eyes and knew what she wanted. She smiled and snuggled up against the younger ninja. She wrapped her arms around the thin frame of the Hyuuga and they fell fast asleep, both peacefully dreaming of the other.

Morning came around and Hinata woke first. She was really lost for a minute when she saw who was hugging her in her bed, and then everything that happened last night came back to her. She smiled warmly at the pleasant memory. She slipped out of the lovely embrace and ran out to the kitchen. She thought bringing Temari breakfast would be the nice thing to do. She grabbed two plates, some toast, two cups with orange juice, some scrambled eggs, and a small bit of tofu (just in case). She put it all on a tray and walked back into her room. As she closed the door she heard Temari stirring. When she glanced around the older girl was sitting up rubbing her eyes. When she was done she looked at Hinata, who hadn't said a word all morning.

She gave the Hyuuga a smile and stretched. "Thanks for letting me stay the night." She paused as if she was trying to remember if she had anything else to be thankful for. "And all of last night." Again there was a pause, in which Hinata nodded and blushed a bright pink.

Temari stood up and got dressed. She started rummaging around under the bed. Hinata heard her mumble something about not finding the shorts she wore under her dress. Hinata put her hands together and whispered "Byakugan". She quickly glanced around and spotted the clothing barely sticking out from under the bathroom door. She deactivated her bloodline trait and walked over to the blonde, who was still half way under the bed. "Um, Temari-san? Your shorts are in the bathroom." Temari tried to get out and bumped her head on the bed. She let out a few cusses and finally, with a bit of help from Hinata, got out. She walked over to the door and opened it. After she had put them on she turned towards Hinata. "Is that food for us?" she was answered with a blushing nod.

Temari ate almost as fast and Chouji and Naruto, Hinata noticed. 'At least she eats neatly.' She thought. After they had finished Hinata piled up the dishes and stood. Temari took some of the plates off so that it would be easier to hold. Just then there was a knock at the door. Hinata set down the tray and opened her door. Neji stood there, now looking a bit confused as to why there was a Suna ninja in the bedroom of his little cousin. The young girl soon noticed what was making Neji stare like that and she instantly blushed a very flattering shade of red.

"What is she doing here?" Neji asked. His eyes narrowed dangerously. He was one of the many who were still wary when it came to ninja's of Sand. Some still didn't believe they had been tricked completely into attacking them some years back. When Temari saw the glare she simply returned it.

"Um, we – well, I was – we met up outside in the village and it started to rain, her house was on the other side of the village so I, um, invited her to stay the night." Hinata finally finished.

Neji looked from his cousin to the 'guest' a few times before he turned and said. "The rain isn't going to stop until late tonight. Just make sure she stays out of my way and we won't have any problems." He walked away and left down the hall. Hinata closed the door and turned her back against it. She let out a small sigh. That was far too close for either of them. Temari picked up the tray and Hinata grabbed some of the dishes that were tottering on the edge, threatening to fall off. They walked out together and down the hall, opposite of the way Neji had gone. They made it to the kitchen and back without any incidents. When they were back in the room and the door was closed Temari thanked Hinata again and kissed her lightly on the lips.

After a couple of hours they got board and went to go train in the indoor arena. Temari promised to use Taijutsu only; she needed to work on it any way was the excuse that had been given. They sparred until it was dark. After they were both tiered and sweaty they washed off their hands and changed into some sweats Hinata had. They were on their way to the kitchen to get some food when there was a knock at the door. They walked over to the entrance foyer and walked to the door.

"Who would come out here in this weather?" Temari asked no one in particular. Hinata gave her a shrug and opened the door. There stood two soaked ninja. A blonde and an Uchiha stood there, all but shivering from the rain that had soaked them to the bone. Hinata gasped and ushered them inside. As she fused over the two new unexpected 'guests' she asked Temari to go get some towels from her room. When she got back Hinata grabbed them and threw them over the boys. They thanked her and huddled together for warmth.

"What are you guys doing here? And in weather like this." Temari asked. She knew those kids were dumb but this was ridiculous! They looked up at her in something like surprise. They hadn't noticed her.

Sasuke scowled at her and Naruto just shook his head. "W-we were at my house b-because S-sasuke's roof had some leaks and we c-couldn't fix them in th-this rain. S-so he came to m-my place and now m-my roof has a l-leak." Naruto stuttered out. Hinata made an 'aw' sound and invited them in to the living room.

Neji had been sitting on the futon when they walked in. he looked over and rolled his eyes. Then he saw the state his two friends were in and motioned them to follow him to get some dry clothes. Hinata was really glad she hadn't had to ask him out loud; she didn't think she could have done it. She turned to Temari and smiled apologetically. Temari waved her hand side to side and bend slightly to give her a small kiss. Temari knew she really couldn't complain, she was a guest in the house of a beautiful member of a highly prestigious and respected family. They set about drying up the puddle left in front of Hinata's front door. When they finished the three boys came out again. Both were in some of Neji's old training shirts, they fit fine seeing as Neji was taller and of broader shoulders than the other two Jounin. Hinata stifled the smallest giggle while Temari started laughing and tried to cover it up as an after thought.

"Hinata, do they have a room to sleep in o will they be sleeping out here?" Neji asked. He didn't usually like staying in the big house that was his 'home'. He usually slept outside in the forest after a round of training. He felt kind of stupid for not knowing his way around his own house.

She nodded and said, "Follow me, please." Naruto and Sasuke followed her and Temari, who wasn't allowed alone in the same room as Neji. It was a good thing most of the family was out on missions; even Hinabi was off on her first out-of-village mission as a Genin. Her father wouldn't be happy catering to a bunch of non-family members. Sure he was kinder to the side branch but he still didn't take kindly to outsiders. All three of their 'guests' had to be out by morning in case of an early return from missions, which was probable because rain didn't hinder a Hyuuga's sight.

She led them down a hall and into a somewhat large empty room. There was an unfolded futon and a low table with cushions around it for seats. There were two blankets and one large pillow resting on the floor next to the bed. It wasn't much but it should be enough for the two boys. They thanked her and she left with Temari by her side. The two girls were about to go back to Hinata's room when they heard something from the room Naruto and Sasuke were in. they exchanged glances and hurried away, they didn't want to be caught in a fight between those two.

When they got back to the room Hinata noticed that they were both still dirty from the training earlier. She suggested a shower and Temari suggested they take on together. Hinata blushed a very flattering shade of red but nodded in agreement all the same. Temari looked like she was on the verge of shouting for joy but restrained herself. They got into the bathroom Temari striped down to her panties and bra, Hinata did the same, all the while blushing like crazy all down her neck. She started the shower and took off the rest of her clothes while waiting for the water to warm up, Temari did the same. They got in to the shower stall.

Temari stood behind Hinata and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's waist. "You know, you're really beautiful." Somehow this made the white-eyed girl blush even more, which wouldn't have been thought possible by the Sand ninja. Temari started to nibble gently on the lob of Hinata's ear, causing the girl in front of her to let out a low groan. Temari smirked to herself at being able to make her do that. "Want to play a bit? No one can see us right?" She licked the lobe again and started to trail kisses down her neck stopping to nip softly at her shoulder.

"T-Temari-san, we can't do this. Please stop." Temari stopped and straightened up, but kept her hands were they were. She looked a bit put out but closed her eyes and gave a curt nod. She smiled and kissed Hinata on the forehead. They finished the shower in silence, each helping the other wash her back. They got out and dressed again, then went out to get a quick snack before bed. When they were heading back to Hinata's room they passed the room Naruto and Sasuke were in.

"Damn it Dobe! This is all your fault! I should have gone to Sakura's house!" came the voice of a pissed Uchiha.

Naruto's voice answered right back, though it was a bit meeker than usual. "Look, I didn't know my house would leak too! Don't blame me because I live in an apartment in the slums!" then his voice became teary. "It's not my fault."

Temari took Hinata by the hand and they walked away from the room, she knew that it was about to be a touching brotherly moment and that they wouldn't want witnesses. It had happened before with Gaara and Kankuro. They headed back to the bedroom and closed the door. It was almost midnight so they decided to call it a night and got in bed together, Temari wrapped her arms around the slender waist of the younger girl and Hinata's hands rested on top of the blonde's. They soon fell asleep but two boys down the hall were having a little trouble in that department.

-- **With Naruto and Sasuke** --

Sasuke stopped glaring at the blonde. Sure he was mad but that was no reason to make the boy, who had opened his home to him, feel bad. He gave a small sigh and walked over to Naruto and put a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry, I didn't have a right to say that. I know your life is anything but luxurious, I forgot that for a minute. Please don't be mad at me." Naruto hadn't moved all the while Sasuke was speaking. Now he was soaking up and trying to come to terms with the apology.

Naruto sniffed and lifted his head to look at the side of the black-haired boy's face. A small smile found its way onto Naruto's face. It wasn't his usual foxy grin but it was a smile nonetheless. "No problem. You're just mad about having to run around in the rain and spend the night over someone else's house, a clan rival to boot. I understand."

Then, without warning, Naruto grabbed the other boy and gave him a huge hug. He buried his face in Sasuke's shoulder and let the unshed tears fall, but no new ones joined them. Naruto was happy Sasuke had stopped yelling; he didn't like to see him upset. But the raven-haired boy wasn't mad completely because of the reasons mentioned by the blonde, he had been planning on trying to bring their relationship as best friends one step further, now that both houses had leaky roofs that was impossible. They were now being housed in a place where everyone in it could see through walls, and Sasuke didn't want any witnesses to what he was about to put out in the open. And because of his frustration he had yelled at Naruto and blamed the whole ordeal on him. And who was he kidding –gone to Sakura's house. He'd probably get raped in his sleep, or wind up killing someone – namely the konoichi. He patted the back of his friend, who was still leaning on his shoulder hugging him. The close proximity made him feel a warmth inside. One he hadn't felt in years, ever since he was a small child and his family had been wiped from existence.

"Naruto, could I tell you something, and have you promise to keep it a secret between you and me?" there was no more putting this off. If he didn't say something soon Sasuke was going to burst and yell out his feelings at the top of his lungs, and no one wanted that to happen.

The blonde held onto him still but at arms length. "Sure," he flashed a wet fox grin. "You have my word as a ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village." This settled any fear of Naruto spilling the beans to people, if there was one thing the fox boy didn't joke about it was his honor as a ninja.

"Let's go sit down, this is pretty big." They walked over to the large bed lent to them.

Naruto looked up at his best friend expectantly. He had no idea what Sasuke could want to talk about that was so important. He sat down like he was told and was ready to hear the news that he, Uzumaki Naruto, he sworn to keep secret. Sasuke remained standing and started pacing all the while looking down at his feet. He sighed and looked into Naruto eyes, eyes so beautiful and breath taking that you could almost drown in them.

"Naruto," he started, "I want you to know that no matter what you'll always be my best friend and that I hope nothing I'm about to say will ruin it." The blonde looked utterly confused. He had no idea why Sasuke was saying these things but it was worrying him. But before he could voice this, the Uchiha began talking again. "There's something I've been wanting to say for a while. I thought that my having a leaky roof was a sign to get on with it but then we had to come here. That's why I was mad and yelled at you, I didn't mean it and I'm truly sorry."

"What did you want to tell me? Please get it over with you're scaring me" and it was true, he never acted like this, as far as anyone in the village knew.

"Naruto," he paused. He took one look at the concern in those lovely eyes and said it. "I think I love you. No, I know I do."

Naruto just kind of stared, that was what the big deal was about? That? He'd known that, ever since Kyuubi had pointed out how he stared when they trained. After Naruto had figured it out he decided to wait until Sasuke was ready. It had been hard, he wasn't known for his patience after all. Naruto felt himself begin to smile. He stood up and hugged the older boy.

"I love you too. It took you long enough to say something though." Naruto let out a small giggle. "I never thought you were the shy type."

With that they went to sleep in the bed that was lent to them out of the kindness of a friend.

**TBC…**

A/N: Well, that's it! Sorry but I couldn't help putting in some SasuNaru, it won't be anything major but it's going to slightly play into how Temari's and Hinata's relationship goes. I hope you liked it! Please don't forget to R & R!! Bye now!

Sasuke: Bye Now?! Get back here! –grabs Poke-  
Poke: What? '  
Naruto: You know damn well what!  
Lee: Ha Ha!! You guys are together!  
Gaara: At least I'm not involved.  
Poke: Well… I was kind of thinking about it…  
Gaara: Kill her…  
Lee: Now Gaara…  
Poke: With Lee-san  
Lee: …kill her.  
Naruto: Run Poke-chan! RUN!!  
Poke: Love you all! –runs for dear life-


	4. AN: Bad News

Okay, no one freak but I'm going away for a month. -dodges random objects thrown at me- I'm sorry but I have to write a novel in one month so I'll be back in December! No, really, I have to type 50,000 words up before the 30th. No joke. So, I was planning to update stuff, and BETA (Sorry LadyDemonLyn) but I've got shit to do. I'm getting graded on this.

Good news is that I'll be posting the story as I go on FictionPress. The name is the same as this one if you'd like to look it up. Ill be called Of Life and Drugs. It's somewhat of a prequil to Of Crossdressers and Gangs. I'll have a list of who's who up in the first chapter for anyone who's curious. It's just where I got the idea from...

Again, sorry everyone. I'll be back in a month. And if anyone would like to BETA my pretty, new story e-mail me at PokeOfTheDark**AT**gmail**DOT**com. It's not a new email, just the only one I can get to at school so it's a temperary home base. I hope no one gets too mad.

See you all in a month!

- -Poke-chan 3


	5. Out

**Disclaimer: No, Naruto is not mine! I never claimed it was. Who's stupid enough to think it is? **

A/N: Hi! Hope you guys have been enjoying the show so far! ^__^ I know I left off on a weird foot with Sasuke and Naruto but … I really don't know. I just hope I don't wind up messing this whole story up. Wish me lots of luck! Lot's of love to my reviewers!

**Snowy Eyes and Sandy Hair**

Long missed sunlight shined through the curtains if Hinata's bedroom. She turned to get the light out of her eyes and pulled the blanket up over her head. Then, still half asleep, she noticed something missing. There were no arms wrapped around her waist, no light breath on the back of her neck; no Temari. Hinata sat bolt up and looked around, her eyes stopped on the clock sitting on her wall, 9:46. Oh no! Her dad should be home by now. If the three other Shinobi were still in the house she and they were as good as dead. She hopped out of bed and out into the hall where she ran head long into Neji.

"Ow, oops sorry Neji nii-san." She stood up along with her cousin. "Do you know where everyone is?" she whispered as if Hiashi was right around the corner. He gave her a look that told her to calm own.

"I got them out at five. Don't worry, your dad isn't home yet." Hinata gave a sigh of thanks and hugged Neji.

Just then the front door opened and the two cousins separated. I walked Hyuuga Hiashi, wet, scratched, muddy, and none to happy. Hinata rushed out to greet him with fresh clothes and a towel, placed there by Neji. He took them with a muttered thank you and went into his office/room, not to be bothered. She sighed and thanked Neji again. She walked into her room and got dressed into casual clothes, a sky blue tee, black capris, and her hitai-ate in its place around her neck. She grabbed a white ribbon and tied her hair in a loose ponytail. She put a kunai pouch on her thigh and inserted two kunai and five shuriken, just to be safe.

Hinata ran out of her room and into the living room and out the door. She didn't usually eat in the morning; she just wasn't hungry this time of the day. Before she could close the door a hand came and stopped it. Neji stood in the walk way looked at Hinata with suspicious eyes. Hinata hoped he wasn't about to ask her about what she thought he was. She looked at him and waited for him to say something. When he did she wished she had run.

"Why was that girl holding you in bed?" he asked. Damn. She had to think of something, quick.

It was now of all times Hinata wished she could lie. Of course no one could get away with lying to Neji, he was like a living lie detector. She stood there looking at him analyzing her, waiting for the sure to come fib. He narrowed his eyes, she was taking too long to answer.

"We fell asleep. I offered my bed so she wouldn't have to sleep on the floor. She must have just moved around in her sleep." Hinata was a beet red by now and was twiddling her fingers behind her back. Neji tapped his foot and crossed his arms. He wasn't buying it.

She sighed, no way out now. She was starting to think there never was a way out. Neji tapped his foot once and said, "You of all people should know that people can't lie to me. Now answer me." She looked at her feet and closed her eyes; she'd have to ask him not to tell anyone. "I promise not to speak of this to anyone." He added, she could swear Neji read minds.

"Really, you promise?" Hope was coming back; Neji didn't lie often, if ever. "You won't tell anyone, not even my father?" He gave a nod. "Alright then. Come over here."

They walked over to a large bush and stood behind it, the only way they'd be seen would be if someone used their Byakuugan. She took a deep breath and whispered to Neji, "Yesterday, when I offered for her to stay out the rain, she was talking with me and we just, kind of, kissed. I think she really likes me and I like her, kinda… I think." Silence greeted her. Bad thing. "Neji?"

He stood there, eyes wide in shock. No wonder she didn't want him telling, her father would kill her, and Neji for letting this happen. He knew he should tell, but survival instincts had a lot better reasons than 'it's the right thing to do' to not tell, mainly him living to see his eighteenth birthday. Hinata was still a deep shade of red and now she was worried about her older cousin. He got over his shock and told her to run of to where ever it was she was headed. He was going to go in his room and try to pretend this was all a bad dream, maybe get Lee to spar and give him a head injury and amnesia. Hinata thanked him, gave him a hug, and ran off to meet her teammates at the park, all the time saying thanks.

-- At the Park --

Kiba ran around with the huge beast that was Akamaru, they were throwing a Frisbee around and both were trying to catch it with their mouths, both were doing well. Shino sat in a tree near by watching with almost something like amusement. There were kids running here and there, few couples out on a walk, parents keeping an eye on their youngsters. Every now and then a ninja on patrol would pass by, nodding or waving to fellow Shinobi. It was a very peaceful day. Everyone was happy and outside after the storm, it was always like this.

"Oi, Hinata! What's up?" Kiba called as he spotted her. As soon as he spoke Akamaru tossed the toy at him and he snatched it out of the air with his teeth. Hinata laughed and walked over to the tree Shino occupied. Akamaru ran up and pounced on the girl, licking her face. She giggled and pushed of the huge dog with Kiba's help. Shino had come down to greet his old teammate.

"Ohayou, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun," she said to each in turn while standing up. "How have you two been?" It had been almost a month since the last time they had all seen each other. She really missed her old friends. Sometimes she wished they were all still Genin so they could be on the same team and have missions together.

"Yo, Hinata! Long time no see," Kiba said flashing her smile.

"It's been about a month, correct?" Shino asked. The other two nodded and Akamaru barked and jumped on Shino this time. Hinata and Kiba laughed before helping their friend up. The boy brushed himself off and looked at the dog then patted his head. Having been on a team with the animal he knew it missed him and couldn't help himself. Kiba was still chuckling as he and Akamaru sat under the tree Shino had been in. Hinata followed as Shino jumped back up onto his perch. They sat there, Hinata talking with Kiba and watching Akamaru chase terrified squirrels. After a half hour Kiba's stomach growled.

They stood and walked into town, ready for some lunch. They popped into a few places before choosing a western style café. They were seated and given menus. After ten minutes they ordered and waited for their food. They had gotten a window seat so that Akamaru could sit at it and be fed. Kiba commented on how easy it used to be to sneak the dog into places when he was a puppy. The three friends sat there talking about recent missions, new jutsus, family matters, and plans for hanging out later. Just then two people walked into the café, they spotted Hinata and made their way towards her. Naruto came up behind her and smiled.

"Hey, Hinata!" Then he looked up and saw the others. "Kiba, Shino, Akamaru. Sasuke and me just wanted to thank you for the help last night. Right Sasuke?" The other boy just let out a grunt. "Sasuke! Say thank you nicely or she might not help out again if we need it!"

He glared over at the blonde then thanked the girl properly and left with Naruto by his side telling him off about his attitude. Shino just shook his head while Kiba and Hinata let out a laugh. Akamaru barked a few times and Kiba looked over at him with wide eyes. "You sure boy? Is that what you really heard?" The dog barked again. Kiba's eyes got wider. Hinata and Shino glanced at each other then at the boy and his dog. Kiba peered at his two friends. Akamaru barked again, like he was trying to tell the two something. Kiba had told his old teammates how to understand the white dog, they had learned their names, Kiba's name, the names of all the rookie Genin of their year, the word help, a warning, some compliments, and Kiba's favorite, "I got to piss". The dog barked again, slowly. Both Shino's and Hinata's eyes became wide. They only understood a little of what was said, Naruto, Sasuke, and, something only Hinata could catch, dating.

Before they could take the conversation any farther the food arrived. Kiba, obviously not interested in what ever was going on with the two best friends, began to wolf down his food after shoveling half to Akamaru. Hinata picked up her fork and started eating slowly; she wasn't very skilled with western utensils. Shino, after helping Hinata get a proper hold of her fork, ate his meal. They ate in silence, all thinking over what Akamaru might have heard. Finally, when they were all done Kiba spoke up.

"He said that Naruto said, 'If we're dating you could at least do what I ask and be nice.' Does that mean they're together?" he stared at the other two who, even if he couldn't see Shino well, appeared to be completely shocked. It was odd, beyond comparison. The two of them were like water and oil, one is flammable and the other is used to put it out. There was, of course, the possibility that Akamaru was going deaf. Slim as it was. Though it didn't matter at all to Kiba, or even Shino for that matter, but it could very well matter to Hinata.

They both knew, in fact everyone seemed to know except Naruto, that she had a crush on the blonde. With this news she could be tossed into the pit of depression. That's what the concern was with the two boys. Hinata's eyes were still wide and her hand was shaking a little. She finally blinked and put a hand to her head. After a minute of stillness she shook her head and gave a meek smile. The waitress came with the check and they all paid their part of the bill. When they were outside Kiba pulled her to the side of the street.

"Hey, are you okay? We know that you liked Naruto." Shino stood next to the Inuzuka and nodded slightly. "Akamaru is sure that that's what was said, and he hasn't been wrong yet."

Kiba looked a little sad about it all, he didn't want to see Hinata sad or depressed. Shino kicked him when he went on about how Akamaru couldn't be wrong and how he couldn't be translating wrong either. Hinata smiled widened and she hugged both Kiba and Shino at the same time.

"Don't worry, he looks happy and that's all I can ask for, besides, I think I was over him awhile ago and never noticed. Thanks for the day out, see you guys later." She turned and walked towards her house.

Naruto would be happy with Sasuke, but then whom would she be happy with?

**TBC…**

A/N: Before anyone yells at me again I need to say this, the outfit I put Hinata in was of my own invention. I said casual, and apparently that means nothing to people…

Yay!!! Sorry to the people who want me to get on with the lemon but I'm saving it for a great moment. Plus, I have to brush up on my Yuri lemon skills, I'm a mainly Yaoi girl, simply because there's more of it. But it will be coming and it will be great! Promise! Bye now!


End file.
